We are attempting to identify yeast proteins potentially involved in the biogenesis of peroxisomes. In particular, we have purified by affinity chromatography a number of unknown proteins, some of which may be involved in specifically recognizing the Type 2 peroxisomal targeting sequence. Nine of these protein bands have been identified by mass spectrometry. We are currently subjecting these proteins to further study.